Thurston/Quotes
Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots "Hello, Lion Guard. I couldn't help but overhear. You need directions?" "Flat Ridge Rock? Oh! Is that near Ukuni Woods? Or Big Springs?" "I see. Well, that's too bad. I'm not sure where it is. Now, where was I going?" "Oh yes, of course! Thank you!" Bunga the Wise "Oh, my! Whose idea was this?" "Hey, it worked. What a good idea." "Rafiki says he's the wisest . . ." "Mmm, Bunga the Wise, suppose I see a pile of rocks with a leak in it. Where do I find a stick?" "We're clueless." Eye of the Beholder "We're eating here." "Hyenas? You guys chased them out of the Pride Lands yesterday!" Follow That Hippo! "What is the point of living in the Pride Lands if we have to run from hyenas all the time? I mean, really!" "Maybe not for them. But zebras are the most delicious animals in the Pride Lands and the hyenas know it!" "It's true. Deal with it." "Oh, not again! Don't listen to these little troublemakers!" "Oh, now really! Who's going to protect me?" The Call of the Drongo "You don't have to tell me twice! Panic and run, panic and run!" "Panic and run! Head to the Outlands. It's the only safe place to be!" "Yes, you did. I heard you say it to the impalas. And everyone knows zebras have the best hearing in the Pride Lands." "I am going, I just . . . don't know where the Outlands are." "So? Hearing is believing." Paintings and Predictions "Well, we were at our grazing grounds, when all of a sudden there was a big boom!" "What's thunder?" "So we did what we always do when something scares us - we panicked and ran!" "How are we supposed to follow him? We can't fly..." "Oh, comfy!" The Imaginary Okapi "Not to get personal, stranger, but are you a zebra?" "I knew it! You're not a zebra!" "No... let me guess. Are you a fancy antelope? A short giraffe?" "Hm. So it is. Well, in that case, my advice is: panic and run, panic and run! Panic and run!" "I know I'm delicious, but don't eat me! Please!" "Well! I've never been so insulted in all my life! Tastier than me, I mean, really!" Janja's New Crew "Hello? I'm trying to get through. Step aside." "You don't understand. You're in my way!" "Excuse me!" Beware the Zimwi "Calm down and trot. Calm down and trot." "The Zimwi? Why should I panic about the Zimwi?" "Why would I be? Everyone knows it's just a story. Right?" "Yes. To think that I'd panic and run over a creature that doesn't even exist. How silly!" "Hmm. What was I? Ooh! I remember! It was genets! There were three of them! Running wild! So small and furry, with long tails! Panic and run!" Never Roar Again "Now, see here, I was drinking that." "Oh, dear! Panic and run, panic and run!" The Traveling Baboon Show "Me, too! I was in a panic, let me tell you!" "Oh! It's funny because it's true!" "Excuse me! I believe I was about to say something very important!" "There was scads and scads of grass! Everywhere! And now it's all gone!" "I beg your pardon!" "Panic and run! Panic and run!" The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar "Well it better be! I'm parched!" "Yes! I need a drink!" Swept Away "Well everyone. I'm afraid we have no other choice. Panic and..." "I simply don't understand. There used to be a river here. But now everything is so dry." "Oh yes. Capital idea." "I don't understand. You said it was the dry season." "Hmm. You're right. Zebras, remember that for next time. Panicking was enough." Rafiki's New Neighbors "Panic and run! panic and run!" "Well, I saw the grass..." "Why, yes. Then I saw a big flash of bright light!" "Fabulous." "You heard the bird. After him." Rescue in the Outlands " A Lion Guard escort? Well, I suppose it's only fitting." "And in my fifth dry season, I fought off a leopard. That's how I earned the stripes on my backside. See?" "Wait for me. I've never seen a vent blow. What's a vent?" "You've come to the right place. Zebras have the best sense of direction in the Pride Lands." "I'm a member of the Lion Guard. Wait till I tell my herd. Everyone, I'm a member of the Lion Guard!" The Bite of Kenge "Panic and Run! Panic and Run!" Divide and Conquer "It's like I'm talking to myself!" "I do sound silly!" "We certainly do!" "Ta-ta." "I just said 'ta-ta' to me!" Undercover Kinyonga "The rock. The rock is the problem. Something must be done about it." "It most certainly did. We all heard it. Didn't we?" "First a talking rock. Now a yelling tree. Next thing you know the grass will be singing. You know what this means." "I have to say, you are the nicest talking rock I've ever met." "Excuse me! Do you mind? I was chatting with my friend, the talking... Lizard? Panic and run! Panic and run!" The Zebra Mastermind "I should say there is. That dust devil mussed my mane. And I got hit by a leaf. The Lion Guard needs to stop those dust devils, so it doesn't happen again." "Yes, that's right. Get moving, Lion Guard. Did you see that? I gave the Lion Guard advice, and they did just what I suggested." "Hm. Perhaps I led them here. Finding their way around is not one of their strong points." "I couldn't help but overhear. If you want to know the tastiest part of a zebra, ask a zebra. Now, I've always been told that my tri-tip is espe..." "Well, perhaps I do talk a tad too much. But I can do better. In fact, I'll start right now. You'll see, I won't make a peep. Not a peep! Nope, not a single peep from me. You're not..." The Underground Adventure "Is it? Oh, yes. It is me." "Oh, yes. We'll be right by your side." "How rude. Where is she running to? We were all having such a lovely time." "Trapped? All this time we've been trapped? In the dark?" '' "And I've got a new best friend. Wait till I tell the herd."'' Beshte and the Beast "This is an outrage! We just want a drink of water!" "But those giraffes are so slow! With those long necks it takes them forever to swallow." The Fall of Mizimu Grove "I do say! I've never seen a trunk do that!" "We did? Well, did you hear that? We won! I always knew we would." "What if our grazing ground is next?" "As are the zebras." Battle for the Pride Lands "Don't worry Kion, we zebras will protect the Pride Lands while you're away." "Oh, I told you he knew my name." Return to the Pride Lands "There's an emergency? How dreadful." "Excuse me. If you really want to see who's best, you should do it the zebra way." "You have a competition. We zebras find the best zebra by seeing who can panic and run the best." "Huzzah. I'll spread the word. The battle of the Lion Guards." "Yes, I taught him all he knows." Category:Quotes